1978: Weihnachten auf Hogwarts
by Gretel88
Summary: Die Geschichte spielt im letzten Jahr des Hogwartsjahrganges von James Potter, Lily Evans und Severus Snape. Snape und Lily haben seit er sie Schlammblut genannt hat keinen Kontakt mehr. Für alle sind die Tage auf Hogwarts nun gezählt und Snape will seine
1. Chapter 1

**1. Elfenboten**

„ksst" zischte eine Stimme durch die Dunkelheit des Raumes. Durch die hohen Fenster schimmerte kaum Licht, man sah keinen Mond und auch keine Sterne. Nur ein matter grüner Schein warf die Schatten der Fenstergitter auf den roten Teppichboden.

Nur die Umrisse waren erkennbar und so sah man eine ganz erstaunlich kleine Gestalt auf einer rechteckigen Erhebung aufgeregt auf und abspringen. Unter der Gestalt regte es sich. Und das Männchen hüfte elegant und fast lautlos zu Boden. „Mann, was soll das?", zischte eine Männerstimme von dem Ort, an dem die Figur eben noch herumgehopst war.

Ein Mensch richtete sich in eben diesem Bett auf und schlug die Decke zurück. Er drehte den Kopf zu allen Seiten, offenbar um sich zu vergewissern, dass sonst niemand geweckt worden war. Dabei flogen ihm die Haare in feinen Strähnen ins Gesicht.

Der junge Mann ließ sich leise aus dem Bett gleiten und griff nach etwas auf dem Nachttisch. Nach einer kurzen Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk erschien ein kleines Licht am Ende seines Zauberstabs und bildete einen runden Kranz um die schwarze Spitze.

Aus einem der anderen Betten konnte man ein entnervtes Knurren vernehmen.

Schnell packte die größere Gestalt die kleine am Nacken und schob sie neben sich her zu einer großen hölzernen Doppeltür mit Eisenbeschlägen. Die Tür knarrte leise, als sie geöffnet wurde und ließ ein metallischen Scheppern ertönen als sie wieder zufiel.

Der Junge raufte sich die Haare, wobei er den Zauberstab geschickt zischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger festhielt.

„Was soll das? Ich hab dir gesagt, dass du hier nicht herkommen kannst!", herrschte er die kleine Gestalt an.

In diesem Raum war es heller und man konnte nun erkennen, dass das kleine Männchen ganz offenbar weiblich war, denn es trug ein zartrosa Hemdchen, das über und über mit Flecken beschmutzt war und zwei schwarze Schleifen im Haar. Einen der Zöpfe, die über den großen Ohren nach untern hingen, drehte es ganz aufgeregt in den Fingern.

„Es, es tut mir leid, Sir. Aber Sir haben gesagt Phibie soll etwas überbringen in den Turm..." „Ich weiß!", knurrte der junge Mann und funkelte die Elfe böse an, die die Arme vors Gesicht schlug. Augenblicklich schien er es aber zu bereuen, denn er atmete mit geschlossenen Augen tief aus und erlangte seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder.

„Also,", fuhr er mit neutraler Stimme fort. „Das hier", er schwenkte seinen Zauberstab mit einer schnellen Bewegung durch die Luft und hielt den linken Arm ausgestreckt. Die große Tür hinter ihnen öffnete sich geräuschlos und ein kleines, würfelförmiges Paket schwirrte heraus. Die Tür schloss sich wieder und das Paket landete mit einem leisen Surren sachte in der blassen Hand. „bringst du in den Gryffindor Turm und legst es auf den Stapel zu den anderen Geschenken vor ihrem Bett, klar?" Seine Stimme klang ungeduldig und er blinkte sich nervös um, ob auch ja niemand in der Zwischenzeit aus dem Schlafsaal gekommen war. „Jawohl Sir, es wird Phibie eine Ehre sein.", piepste die kleine Elfe und verneigte sich.

Der Zauberer begutachtete die kleine Schachtel nochmals. Sie war in schwarzglänzendes Papier gewickelt und mit einer grünen Seidenschleife zugebunden. Wie oft er dieses Kästchen angestarrt hatte, und wie viel Mühe es ihm bereitet hatte dies herzustellen konnte er kaum mehr sagen.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer platzierte er das Paket in die Hände der Elfe, die sie schon ausgestreckt hatte und es respektvoll anschaute, als könnte es bei der ersten Berührung zerbrechen.

Der junge Mann nahm dies amüsiert zur Kenntnis. „Es kann nicht kaputt gehen, dafür habe ich schon gesorgt.", sagte er, nicht ohne einen Hauch Arroganz in seine Stimme zu legen. Man konnte sehen, dass er wahnsinnig stolz auf sein Werk zu sein schien.

Phibies Augen glitzerten. „Sir, Sie sind ein begnadeter Zauberer. Phibie ist so dankbar, dass Severus Snape Phibie für diese ehrenvolle Aufgabe ausgewählt hat, Sir."

„Jaahaa, ist ja in Ordnung.", erwiderte Snape hastig. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass ihm die Komplimente doch ein wenig peinlich waren. „Jetzt geh endlich." Er drehte sich noch mal zur Tür um, um sich zu vergewissern, dass sie alleine waren.

„Wie Sie wünschen, Sir.", fiepte die Elfe glückselig und verschwand gleich darauf.

Der Zauberer vergrub seine linke Hand in seiner Pyjamahosentasche und ballte eine Faust, als würde er etwas umschließen. Mit der rechten umklammerte er noch den Zauberstab. Er schritt zum Fenster und starrte hinaus in das gefrorenen Wasser des Sees, dass an den Scheiben Eisblumen hinterlassen hatte. Es würde sein letztes Weihnachtsfest auf Hogwarts sein. Im Sommer würde er als Absolvent der Hogwartsschule für Hexerei und Zauberei das Schloss wohl für immer verlassen. Die Vorstellung ließ ihn erschaudern.

Er ließ sich auf ein rotes Samtsofa sinken und stützte die Stirn in die Hände.

War das nun richtig gewesen? Ihr diese Geschenk zu machen? Was würde passieren, wenn sie es gar nicht wollte? Konnte er ihr je wieder in die Augen sehen? Fast bereute er seine Tat schon, doch dann rief er sich in Erinnerung, dass dies womöglich seine letzte Chance sein könnte. Womöglich war es für eine Chance jedoch schon zu spät.

Mit einem leisen Stöhnen erhob er sich, strich sich die Haare aus der Stirn und schob die Schultern zurück. Mit einem entschlossenen Kopfnicken setzte er sich in Bewegung und ging mit festem Schritt wieder auf die Tür des Schlafsaales zu. Er konnte nichts mehr ausrichten. Es lag nun nicht mehr bei ihm.

Völlig lautlos materialisierte sich die kleine Elfe nun in einem anderen Raum wieder. Der Saal war rund und hatte schmalere Fenster als der, aus dem die eben gekommen war. Der Mond war fast voll und erhellte die Betten, die alle mit roten Samtvorhängen verhangen waren.

Geräuschlos schien sie über den steinernen Fußboden zum dritten Bett zu schweben. An dessen Fußende hatte sich schon ein beachtlicher Stapel an Päckchen und Kisten angesammelt. Das Mädchen musste ganz offenbar sehr beliebt sein. Die Elfe zögerte. Sie wollte das schwarze Geschenk nicht einfach achtlos auf den Stapel legen, dazu erschien ihr dieser Auftrag zu wichtig.

Lange begutachtete sie den Haufen. Eine Schachtel stach ihr besonders ins Auge, sie lag ganz oben. Sie war unachtsam in rotgoldenes Papier gehüllt und eine Schleife fehlte gänzlich. Offenbar hatte ein Schüler den Zauber, mit dem er das Papier um das Geschenk gewunden hatte nicht korrekt ausführen können. Ganz sachte stellte sie das schwarze Paket auf den kalten Boden. Nun hob sie ihre linke Hand in die Höhe, sie war dünn und knöchrig. Das unschöne Paket schwebte empor und mit der rechten Hand wiederholte sie die Bewegung und alle anderen hoben auch vom Boden ab, blieben aber in ihrer Form als Berg zusammen, als wären sie zusammengeklebt. Das rotgoldene Paket surrte nun wieder zu Boden und der Rest der Geschenke senkte sich darauf ab. Ein Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht der Elfe, als sie ihre Schachtel wieder vom Boden aufnahm und diesmal mit eigener Hand auf die Spitze des Turmes stellte. Zufrieden begutachtete sie ihr Werk, flüsterte kaum hörbar „sie muss es lieben." und verschwand.


	2. Chapter 2

**2. Das Geschenk des Ex'**

Die Sonne ging auf und färbte die Wolken am winterlich, eisblauen Himmel in ein grelles pink, dass durch die Fenster des Gryffindorturmes auf die schweren Vorhänge der Betten schien. Ein Mädchen saß bereits im Schneidersitz auf dem Boden, umringt von zerknicktem Geschenkpapier.

Den Bogen, den sie vom letzten Paket gerissen hatte, knüllte sie zusammen und schleuderte es gegen den Vorhang am Bett neben ihr. Dieser bewegte sich allerdings kaum. Das braunhaarige Mädchen streckte sich nach ihrem Zauberstab und ließ ein paar rote Funkten gegen den Vorhang sause, der sich heftig aufbauschte. „Aufstehen jetzt!", kommandierte sie lachend.

Der Stoff wurde zur Seite gezogen und ein zerzauster roter Haarschopf tauchte dahinter auf. Das Mädchen rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. „Jaahaa, ist ja gut." Gähnend richtete sie sich auf und rutschte aus dem Bett.

„Ich will doch sehen, was dir dein Ex geschenkt hat", säuselte die junge Hexe zwischen dem Geschenkpapier. „Witzig!", giftete die Rothaarige und ließ sich ebenfalls neben ihrem Geschenkstapel nieder.

„Was ist das denn hier?" Die Braunhaarige ließ sich nicht beirren, stemmte sich auf die Knie und angelte das glänzende schwarze Paket.

Sie ließ sich zurück auf die Knie sinken und begutachtete ihre Eroberung interessiert. Ein leises Scheppern ging davon aus, als sie es sachte schüttelte.

„Man Fedora, lass das sein!", zischte ihre Freundin und grapschte entschlossen nach deren Hand. „Ist ja gut!", Fedora hob beschwichtigend die Hände und hielt der anderen das Paket hin, die es sofort an sich riss. Schnell richtete sie sich auf und verstaute die kleine Schachtel hektisch aber behutsam, fast liebevoll unter ihrem Kopfkissen.

„Und nenn mich nicht Fedora, Lillian.", maulte das Mädchen am Boden und kramte gelangweilt in ihren Geschenken. „Aber du heißt doch nun mal so", erwiderte die andere keck. „Mein Name, ist aber nicht Lillian, liebe Fedora!"

Die Braunhaarige schnaufte. „Ist ja gut. Frieden bitte! Heut ist Weihnachten!" Mit diesen Worten sprang sie auf und umarmte ihr Freundin. „Fröhliche Weihnachten, Lily!", trällerte sie ihr ins Ohr.

Nach dieser Versöhnung machten sie sich zusammen über Lillys Geschenke her. Als alles ausgepackt war und sie die Berge an Weihnachtspapier zusammenschoben entdeckten sie noch ein zerknittertes rotgoldenes Geschenk. „Haahaa!", rief die braunhaarige Hexe triumphierend. „Der Ex!" Dabei sprang sie auf ihr Bett und wedelte mit dem Paket, als hätte sie den Snitch gefangen. „Ich wusste, dass die Brillenschlange sich nicht so leicht geschlagen gibt."

Lily zeigte dagegen kaum halb so viel Begeisterung wie ihre Freundin. „Super...", kommentierte sie gelangweilt, während sie ihre Bettdecke zurechtklopfte. „Willst dus gar nicht aufmachen?", entfuhr es der anderen entgeistert. „Fedi! Guck dir das doch mal an." Sie deutete auf das in Papier entgewickelte etwas. „Nicht mal Mühe beim Einpacken hat er sich gegeben. Da kann ich echt drauf verzichten.", erklärte sie entschlossen und hob ihr Kissen hoch, um das noch ungeöffnete Geschenk nochmals zu begutachten. Sachte ließ sie das Kissen wieder darauf nieder. „Aber gib's eben her, du platzt ja sonst noch!" Sie wandelte seelenruhig um die Betten herum und nahm Fedi das Objekt aus der Hand. Mit einem Ruck hatte sie das Papier entfernt und hielt nun eine runde Glaskugel in der Hand. Darin befanden sich zwei kleine Figuren die wie in Zeitlupe mit wehenden Umhängen aufeinander zu liefen und sich dann in einer innigen Umarmung auflösten, um einen Moment später den Ablauf zu wiederholen.

Beide starrten die Kugel an. Lily konnte sich als erstes abwenden und warf ihrem Gegenüber einen äußerst skeptischen Blick zu. „Gut, gehen wir frühstücken.", schloss diese nahtlos an, als hätte sie die Gedanken erahnt.

„Nicht mal ne Karte, das gibt's echt nicht!", hörte man sie noch tuscheln, als sie die Stufen des Turmes hinunter in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum gingen.


	3. Chapter 3

**3. Begegnungen beim Frühstück**

In der großen Halle waren sie fast allein, denn kaum Schüler begannen ihren ersten Ferientag so früh. An jedem der vier Haustische saßen maximal drei Schüler, nur am Tisch der Slytherins war noch niemand zu sehen.

Die Mädchen ließen sich etwa in der Mitte ihres Tisches nieder und begannen ihre Teller mit all den Köstlichkeiten zu beladen. Sie bemerkten nicht, als ein dünner, schwarzhaariger Schüler den Saal betrat und als einziger am Tisch der Slytherins Platz nahm. Er hielt den Blick gesenkt und seine Haare fielen ihm so tief ins Gesicht, dass man aus der Entfernung nicht ausmachen könnte, wohin er sah. Langsam begann auch er Essen auf seinem Teller anzuhäufen. Es schien als konzentriere er sich nur auf die Speisen, in Wahrheit jedoch beobachtete er die beiden Mädchen zwei Tische weiter. Insbesondere die rothaarige Hexe, die mit dem Gesicht zu ihm saß und die offensichtlich gerade eine lustige Geschichte erzählte, wobei sie heftig mit Messer und Gabel herumgestikulierte.

Plötzlich erstarrten ihr Besteck jedoch in der Luft und ihr Mund blieb mitten im Wort offen stehen. Ihre Augen waren auf ihn gerichtet. Er wusste nicht recht wie ihm geschah. Erneut rief er sich in Erinnerung, dass dies vermutlich seine letzte Chance war, den Kontakt mit ihr wiederherzustellen. All seinen Mut zusammennehmend schwang er sich mit einer lässigen Kopfbewegung die Haare aus der Stirn und blickte sie direkt an. Lily saß immer noch wie versteinert, was ihre Freundin allerdings nicht bemerkte, sie schien zu beschäftigt mit dem Festtagsmahl zu sein. Unsicher brach sie für einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Blickkontakt zu dem jungen Zauberer ab, offenbar um sich zu vergewissern, dass niemand ihre merkwürdige Starre bemerkt hatte. Kaum sichtbar drehte sie das Messer ein klein wenig in seine Richtung, sodass es mit der Spitze auf ihn zeigte und zog dabei fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und formte mit den Lippen das Wort „DU".

Severus Herz schien zu zerspringen. Sie hatte sein Geschenk erhalten. Sie Elfe hatte nicht versagt. Er riss sich aus seiner Starre und nickte, ebenfalls kaum sichtbar. Lily schien sichtlich erfreut, denn ein strahlendes Lächeln breitete sich über ihrem Gesicht aus und die schlug verlegen die Augen nieder. Auch Severus errötete leicht, was auf die Entfernung jedoch nicht auszumachen war. Sie sahen einander scheinbar ewig in die Augen als Fedi sich bemerkbar macht und mit ihrem Messer gegen das von Lily tippte.

„Hallo? Träumst du oder was?", schmatzte sie und drehte sich herum, um den Ursprung für Lilys offensichtliches Interesse zu erforschen.

Der Zauberer hatte den Kopf jedoch schon wieder gesenkt und beobachtet in alt bewährter Weise den Saal durch seine Haarsträhnen.

„Ähm... nee.... nix.... ", stotterte Lily und ließ vor Schreck die Gabel fallen. „Alles in Ordnung... echt.", setzte sie nach und Strich sich eine rote Strähne hinters Ohr und rutschte auf der Bank herum, wobei sie mit der Messerspitze ein Rest Butter in die Haare schmierte.

Hinter seinem schwarzen Vorhang strahlte Severus, wie er in seinem Leben, so glaubte er, noch nie zuvor gestrahlt hatte. Der Hunger war ihm vergangen. Eigentlich war er nur heruntergekommen, um sie zu sehen. An Essen war vor lauter Aufregung schon seit zwei Tagen nicht zu denken gewesen.

Er erhob sich lautlos und schwebte aus der Halle.

Von draußen sah er noch, wie die braunhaarige Hexe, der zappligen, rothaarigen das Butterstück aus den Haare fischte.


	4. Chapter 4

**4. Das Geschenk**

„Ach lass mal... ich geh mal schnell duschen.", presste Lily hervor und sprang so abrupt auf, dass der Teller wackelte. „Und das Essen....", rief Fedi noch fragend doch ihre Freundin war schon aus der Halle gerannt.

Im Foyer sprintete sie weiter zur Treppe, die in die Kerker hinab führte. Doch sie sah nur noch einen wehenden Umhang hinunterfliegen.  
Sie schlitterte ein paar Meter auf dem glatten Marmorboden, drehte dann um und schoss die Treppen hinauf zu ihrem Turm.

Auf dem Weg kamen ihr kaum Schüler entgegen, das Schloss wirkte wie ausgestorben. Am Portrait der fetten Dame musste sie notgedrungen anhalten. Sie war so außer Atem, dass sie nicht einmal das Passwort herausbrachte. Nach scheinbar endlosen Sekunden hatte sie ihren Atem halbwegs unter Kontrolle gebracht und keuchte der nagelfeilenden Frau „Eisblumen" entgegen.

Endlich im Schlafssaal angekommen umklammerte sie ihrem Bettpfosten und rang nach Luft. Schwer atmend pirschte sie sich an ihr Kissen heran, als sei es ein scheues Tier, was bei unvermittelten Geräuschen sofort die Flucht ergreifen würde. Das Kissen flog ans Fußende und die wischte sich die schweißnassen Hände an ihrem Schulumhang ab, bevor sie das glänzende Paket nahm und es in beiden Händen hielt, wie ein Vogel, der aus dem Nest gestürzt war.

Behutsam griff sie das Ende der grünen Schleife zwischen zwei Fingern und zog vorsichtig daran. Der Knoten löste sich widerstandslos und das Band glitt über das Papier nach unten auf ihre linke Handfläche von wo aus es wie eine Schlange zu Boden sank. Mit dem rechten Zeigefinger strich sie zart über das Papier bevor sie es von der Schachtel löste und ebenfalls zu Boden fallen ließ. Eine schwarzgrün schimmernde Dose, auf deren Deckel grüne Steine in angelaufene Silberrahmen eingefasst waren lag nun in ihrer Hand.

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug klappte sie den Deckel nach hinten. Zeitgleich schwebte ein gelbliches, akkurat gefaltetes Pergamentstück heraus und stand nun mitten in der Luft, genau auf ihrer Augenhöhe. Darunter war die Kiste mit schwarzem Samt ausgekleidet und in der Mitte gab es eine Vertiefung, aus der ein edel schimmerndes Stück Metall blitzte.

Zitternd ergriff sie den Schriftbogen, er entfaltete sich bei der erste Berührung und glitt ihr in die Hand. Das Blatt war mit enger aber regelmäßiger Schrift mit schwarzer Tinte beschrieben.

_Liebe Lily!_

_Ich weiß, du wirst möglicherweise nicht begeistert sein von meinem neuen Versuch, Kontakt mir dir aufzunehmen. Doch ich weiß, dass es meine letzte Chance ist und ich will mir nicht mein Leben lang vorwerfen, ich hätte es nicht versucht._

_Leider weiß ich auch, dass du mir kaum noch vertrauen wirst, nach der Sache damals._

_Ich bitte dich trotz allem heute um 17 Uhr an unseren Platz am See zu kommen._

_Zu dem Geschenk; ich denke, du weißt, was es ist und wie es arbeitet. Falls du mich nicht treffen willst und das Geschenk damit überflüssig ist, musst du es nicht beachten. Wird es ab dem Öffnen der Schachtel 48 Stunden nicht benutzt, zerstört es sich von selbst._

_Severus_

Ein fast seliges Lächeln hatte sich auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht ausgebreitet als ihre Augen über die wenigen Zeilen gehuscht waren.

Ihre Wangen glühten rosa als sie sich auf ihr Bett sinken ließ.


	5. Chapter 5

**5. Der Ex**

Sie konnte nicht sagen, wie lange sie dort gesessen hatte. Erst die Stimme ihrer Freundin riss sie aus dem Gedankenfluss. Instinktiv schob sie alles unter die Bettdecke und schubste die Verpackung mit dem Fuß unter ihr Bett.

„Der Potter hat nach dir gefragt.", lief Fedi beiläufig verlauten und schmiss sich auf ihr Bett. „Wartet unten auf dich.", murmelte sie in die Seiten ihrer Zeitschrift. „Cool.", erwiderte Lily geistesabwesend und verzog danach ihr Gesicht vor Erstaunen über ihre eigenen Worte.

Langsam drückte sie sich von der Matratze ab und schüttelte sich, als könne sie dadurch die Emotionen, die augenscheinlich etwas durcheinander geraten waren wieder an ihren Platz sortieren.

Völlig in Gedanken marschierte sie die Treppe runter und setzte sich in einen der großen Sessel direkt vor dem Kaminfeuer.

Kaum hatte sie sich in das weiche Polster sinken lassen kam auch schon ein junger Mann mit runder Brille seitlich auf sie zugeschluft.

Er räusperte sich. „Hey!" Sie reagierte nicht. „Ähm, hast du mein Geschenk bekommen?", fragte er verunsichert. Das Mädchen starrte immer noch in die Flammen die über den Holzscheiten tanzten. „Lily?", fragte der Zauberer etwas lauter und streckte seine rechte Hand aus, um sie anzutippen.

Als er ihre Schulter berührte zuckte sie erschreckt zusammen und fuhr zu ihm herum. „Was?", brachte sie irritiert hervor. Sie hatte offensichtlich vorher keine Notiz von ihrem Gegenüber genommen.

„Ach, du.", fügte sie genervt hinzu, als die den Jungen erkannte und drehte sich wieder zum Feuer.

„Lily, bitte!", seine Stimme war nun nachdrücklich geworden. „Lass uns bitte noch einmal reden!"

„Tz, reden. James, was denn reden?", giftete die Rothaarige und zog die Beine auf den Sessel. „Was willst du mir denn erzählen? Dass du gar nichts dafür konntest, dass diese Fünftklässlerin dich geküsst hat?"

„Konnte ich doch auch nicht!", wehrte er sich. „Es war halt n spannendes Match und ich hab den Snitch grad so erwischt und als ich gelandet bin, hab ich echt nicht geschaut was da los ist, verstehst du?"

„Nein, verstehe ich nicht. Der grandiose Sucher James Potter rettet das Spiel und beschert Gryffindor den Sieg gegen Ravenclaw und damit den ersten Platz im Hausvergleich und lässt sich dann von so einer xbeliebigen Trulla abknutschen, während seine Freundin am Rand steht und auf ihn wartet." Ihre Stimme war lauter und brüchig geworden und erfüllte fast den ganzen Gemeinschaftsraum. Einige Erstklässler traten rasch die Flucht an als James' Blick ihnen zu verstehen gab, dass sie störten.

Er war nun vor sie getreten und stützte sich mit den Händen auf den Armlehnen ihres Sessels ab. „Lily, bitte!", flüsterte er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne zurück. „Nein!", presste sie hervor und richtete den Blick in die Höhe, um ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten.

„Es tut mir leid!" Er lehnte seinen Kopf vor um seine Stirn an ihre zu lehnen, doch sie wich zurück.

„Und dann das Geschenk. Konntest du's nicht mal gescheit einpacken? Das bin ich dir wert ja? Dein Remus hätte das sicher hinbekommen, warum haste den denn nicht gefragt? Der hilft dir doch sonst auch immer?", giftet sie ihn an.

In James' Augen trat Verzweiflung. „Weil das eine Sache zwischen dir und mir ist und sonst keinen was angeht.", sagte er sanft. „Es tut mir leid, aber mehr kann ich jetzt nicht mehr tun." Er blickte ihr in die Augen, auch wenn sie seinen Blick nicht erwiderte, sondern immer noch den Stuck anstarrte konnte sie die Aufrichtigkeit spüren. „Ich liebe dich!", raunte er kaum hörbar, senkte den Kopf und trat einen Schritt zurück.

Sie regte sich einige Sekunden nicht begann dann aber ihn zu betrachten, wie er den Arm auf dem Kaminsims gelegt dastand und den Kopf daraufgelegt hatte. Lautlos erhob sie sich und stellte sich vor ihn.  
"Ich dich doch auch", flüsterte sie und die Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Er hob den Kopf und sie konnte sehen, dass auch seine Augen glitzerten.

„Du Idiot!", fügte sie noch hinzu und warf sich an seine Brust.

Sie Schluchzte und weinte, weil etwas nicht stimmte. Weil ihre Gefühl durcheinander waren und weil James hier war und offenherzig und ihr fester Freund und weil es dort noch jemanden gab, den sie so erfolgreich aus ihrem Kopf und ihrem Herz verdrängt hatte und der nun wieder aufgetaucht war und von dem sie nicht wusste, was er für sie war.


End file.
